Under Cover
by Xenocryst
Summary: "What has gotten into you Fate." Police Fanfic.OCC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The blonde's finger rested gently on the trigger, as the machine pointed directly towards the murderer who held a certain brunette hostage. There was no movement from within but the blonde's anger flared in her eyes.

"Y-You can't do anything, I've got her in my arms…put down the gun."

The blonde remained silent, and she flung herself towards the man, kicking him in the stomach before any actions could be done.

"D-Don't. Y-You're a police, right? I-I surrender." He raised his arm up, his eyes flooded with tears.

The gun raised and his mouth curled into a snal of fear and pain as the blonde brought it up to fire. "Got any last words?" The blonde gripped the gun tighter in her hands, getting ready to fight, until the brunette lowered her arm.

"Fate…Stop!."

"Nanoha?..Why?...He tried to kill you." The blonde's head turned to face the brunette.

*BANG*

"Oh…Don't you try to run away." Fate's head was still facing the brunette, but the triggered was pulled just missing the man.

Fate casually walked towards the culprit and kicked him hard, continuously.

"FATE!"

-

Nanoha waited impatiently for Fate to exit the room, she was called in by Officer Hayate.

The door unlocked a few minutes after and Fate walked out of the office with a grin on her face.

"W-What happened Fate?"

Fate shrugged and smirked. "Looks like you're gonna have a new partner…I'm outta here."

"W-What, how could…what….you were fired….that can happen….FATE! I told you...but you had to leave the man half dead. I told you to not hurt him…Now look what you've gotten yourself into!"

"Oh, Oh, Now it's my fault, aye? Who's the stupid one that got caught in the first place?" Fate stated in a condescending tone.

"F-Fate, you..you..insult"

"No. I didn't, all I did was state the truth...Hahahaha..Now I'm free, from you…finally" Fate took one last glare at Nanoha before walking out of the police station.

Nanoha was on the verge of tears, but she decided to hold it in. "Testarossa, I never want to see you again."

-

_3 months later_

Above me, the entire weight of my assailant was on the trapdoor as she continued to aim kicks towards me. Below I thought I heard the sound of rats scurrying in alarm but faced with the prospect of being trapped in that cellar it seemed like it might be something else. As I breathed through gritted teeth, the stench of decay felt like a dead hand over my mouth and nostrils. I felt vomit rising once again and forced it down. My red haired opponent errored her actions and felt into a ditch in the sewage. I chained her up and tied her to a pole, while I call the FBI. I further investigated the trap door and jumped in. The trap door slammed shut like the door of my tomb, its echo mocking me from the walls of the cellar. I ignore the door and walked down the path which led me to stairs and then I saw a dark figure. I got my gun ready from inside my jacket and approached the mysterious figure. She walked towards me and I charged towards her, giving her a full powered kick. But to my surprise she caught my leg and pushed me towards the wall. Her face was soon visible as the light shone from above.

"Testarossa!"

Fate's hands were locked tightly against mine, which restricted any of my movements.

"H-How could you…you joined the Black Society. That's illegal, I'll have to arrest you!"

Fate just stared at me and soon I could feel her head lean closer to mine. I could feel my face heat up as she licked my cheeks and whispered in my ears. "Try."

I was still caught in my thoughts and before I realized it, she disappeared.

"Fate."

-

I lied on my bed, my eyes focusing on the ceiling.

_**"Fate, what made you want to become a police?"**_

_**Fate glanced at Nanoha and gazed up towards the ceiling. "Dunno.. But whenever I see someone in trouble, I feel hurt and pained; I want to save all those people who are manipulated by the Black society. The drugs and murdering. I want to fix this world."**_

"Fate…Fate"_  
><em> 


	2. Chapter 2 Fate?

The sky was grey and dark the next morning, heavy with impending rain. My jacket was wrinkled from previous day's incident, so I abandoned it for a white shirt and another white jacket…a jacket Fate gave me.

I was running towards work, and decided to take the short cut. The alley was dark and as I passed through it, a certain blonde caught my sight. I was hidden behind a bunch of boxes and although I could see them, I was sure they couldn't see me.  
>Fate was kneeling down in front of a man with white hair…white hair…The organizer of BLACK SOCIETY! I began to scrutinized them not missing important evidence.<br>Fate's eyes concentrated on the ground, but were soon tilted so her gaze was directly towards the white haired guy. As I drew closer I could see the long muscles beneath his shirt. His eyes were dull and lifeless. The man brought Fate's face towards his and smeared his tongue over Fate's face. Unconsciously I sprinted up to them and held out my gun.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FATE!"

The man turned his head towards me and grinned.

"You know her Fate?"

"Y-Yes I do..but-"

"Fate what are you doing…you're a police…what are you doing"

"Hohoho, a police? You were a police…Fate?"

The man planted a strong quick kick towards Fate's stomach, however she didn't even budge. The man stomped on her and Fate's face was soon covered with foot marks.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ABUSING HER…I'm a Cop you know?"

"Shut up! It's none of your business what master does with me!"

"Master?"

"Fate…If you want to be mine…KILL HER!"

"B-But!"

The man took Fate's hand and opened her grasp hand, handing her a pocket knife. Fate took the knife and walked towards me. I pointed the gun towards her as she stumbled towards me.

"Fate!"

"Sorry…but I love Master too much."

Fate stood an inch away from me, eyeing me, it almost seemed like she was telling me to shoot her.

"Fate, what are you waiting for?"

Fate drew the knife back and plunged it into my right chest. If I said I wasn't surprised I would be lying. I looked at Fate with my half closed eyes and found a spark of sadness, but was soon transformed back into a emotionless face.

In the back ground my mind was filled loud laughter, as darkness took over me and I settled quiet into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I clutched Fate's shirt and cried myself out.**_

_**"Nanoha…"**_

_**"Fate chan…t-they killed my family…they slayed my family….sob sob…I'll give up anything just to arrest those Black society freaks…I'll..I'll-"**_

_**Fate stayed silent, tugging me closer to her, her hands stroking my back.**_

_**"Fate-chan"**_

I woke up and found myself lying on an unfamiliar bed. I surveyed my surroundings, the hospital? Upon hearing footsteps I bolted up and came face to face with Yunno, my new partner.

"Nanoha chan!"

"Yunno…"

Yunno ran out of my room and came back seconds after with a woman in a white coat.

"Hello Takamachi, I'm Dr. Shamal, I'm just going to do some few body check ups okay?"

I nodded in command.

"You're a lucky girl, Takamachi" said the elderly doctor, her smile a mixture of surprise and concern. "Another inch and you would of have been long gone."

"Guess I was lucky.. Nyhahaha."

We walked towards my apartment and Yunno gingerly carried me inside. We looked at each other attentively and seconds later we both fell on to Fate's bed. I could smell the faint smell of Fate and slowly I closed my eyes and leaned my head towards the figure in front of me and kissed it. It reciprocated and we continued until "ring, ring" "Stupid cell phone" I opened my eyes reluctantly and found Yunno on top of me…not Fate. I scurried out of our position and ran to answer my call. _Fate…she stabbed me. _

"Takamachi Nanoha speaking."

"Nanoha, I see you're alright now. Um, yes, we have received news that tonight at 9:45 the black society member would be exchanging drugs, down at the Port."

"Yes Mam."

My officer hanged up and I paused for a moment before turning back towards Yunno.

"Yunno, we have a mission tonight."

"What is it."

I told him the details and in response he gave me a tight affectionate hug. "Nanoha chan, I can go myself its okay. Let me protect you."

"No. No. I have to go it's my job." _I want to see Fate again…ask her why she's doing this…_

Yunno smiled. "As stubborn as ever."

"Nyhaha.

"Nanoha…I love you."

My eyes gazed at his and my blush intensified.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"This is awfully sudden…why now?"

"Because it's a boyfriend's duty to protect his girlfriend, and I can't let anything happen to you again."

"Um... Yunno, I'm sorry…"

"W-why? Is it me?"

"Its not you…its just me."


	4. Chapter 4 The port

We drove through the night in awkward silence. However my mind was filled with a certain blonde could not get out of my head. Questions revolved around my mind, if _she pushed the blade any deeper or slightly towards the sides, I would of have been dead. Was this intentional or was in on purpose. I wanted to know why Fate has changed so much.  
><em>  
>Seconds later arrived we arrived at the port, I glanced at my watch, 9:40. We waited<br>in the car till 10:00 and still no sight of the illegal trading.

"Let's go, there's no illegal act, we've been tricked."  
>"No, wait." I got out of the car and walked towards the front of the port, supposedly the place where the illegal act should take place. I kept walking until I reached the end and only water was seen in front. I glanced at the sky and hope a miracle would happen soon. I decided to retreat back to Yunno's car and turned around coming face to face with Fate. Fate smirked and gazed at me with her burgundy eyes.<p>

"Woah, are you STILL alive?"

"…Fate chan….why?"

"Why..what?"

"You know exactly what!"

Fate diverted her gaze from me. "Sorry, but I can't read your mind."

"Why did you join the black society? WHY?"

Fate leaned in towards me, her face was inches away from mine. I blushed as I felt her sweet breath. "Just leave me alone."

Yunno approached Fate from behind and attempted to attack her when she dodged and gave him a nice kick instead.

Yunno scurried to me and siden his arm, seemingly like he was protecting me. "Don't touch my Nanoha-chan!"

Fate's glare tighten as she watched Yunno.

"She's mine!" Yunno blurted out.

"Proof it!" Fate grinned in amusement.

With that Yunno pulled me towards him and kissed me.

Fate watched, however her face displayed no emotions.

I forcefully broke the kiss and tried to explain that it wasn't what she thought. _I didn't want her to get the wrong idea._ "Fate chan, it's not like that, its"

Fate ignored me and tugged Yunno away from me and kissed him.

After she broke that kiss, she looked at me and then at the dumbfounded Yunno and licked her lips.

She gave Yunno a wink, and disappeared into the darkness.

I watched the back of Fate as she dashed off, my mind filled with jealously and anger. 


	5. Chapter 5

Our ride back was nothing but slience, and as he walked me up to my apartment my mind mentally stabbed Yunno. I walked towards the door, opened it and slammed it shut, right in Yunno's face. _He deserved it. _

"Nanoha-chan! Nanoha-chan! That kiss, it wasn't my fault, I still love you, Nanoha-chan."

I leaned against the front door, and felt my eyes burning up. "SHUT UP SCRYA! I-I-I, Just leave me alone." My eyes widen as I recalled those last four words I muttered. _Just leave me alone. Fate, why._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes were puffy and swollen the next morning, and so I decided to take half a break rest from work. At 12:39pm, I arrived to my office and to my dismay found Fate and Yunno kissing near the bushes which was situated near the front door of the police station.  
>My eyes burned and small droplets fell from my eyes. I turned back and took the rest of the day off. My day was spent hiding under the covers, not wanting to recall anything, wiping a certain blonde away from my mind.<p>

I scurried from my covers and glanced at the clock located on my bedside table. 11:12. I took this opportunity to head to the nearest bar, I needed to forget Fate. I settled myself down near the corner of the bar, and ordered a bottle of wine. I kept drinking and drinking, losing count of how many I have taken in. I looked around, my vision was hazed and my mind was blank. I stumbled to the toilet to wash my face until a light shimmered and my eyes met Fate in a room the near the side of the bar. She was surrounded by a bunch of thug looking guys and it seemed like they were molesting her, their goofy smiles and actions triggered my anger nerve and I stomped into the room, towards them.

" Oi…you three BASTARDS..g-get your hands off MY FATE"

One of the thugs spat at me, my eyes widen in anger. I raised the wine bottle I was holding in my hands and brought it down fast. My eyes were closed shut, and as heard the sound of broken glass. I opened my eyes and my mind raced along with the deafening beat of my heart. There, in front of my was Fate, her arms defended her face, as it bled ravenously. The thugs ran out and I could hear them mutter…_don't want to get involved in that mess._

I kneeled down in front of Fate, my hands letting loose of the wine bottle, and cried until, Fate's arm encircled me and brought me into an embrace. "Sorry, Fate-chan, Sorry."  
>"You're a cop…remember that and don't stray off that path no matter what."<p>

"FATEEEEEEE"

After what seemed like hours, Fate and I began drinking again. I don't know what made me make Fate drink with me, as it was a bad idea and I knew Fate was a not familiar to alcohol. A little could get her drunk.

"F..a., wwhhyy Yunnooo."

Fate had her eyes close and I could tell she was dizzy and drunk, nevertheless she replied.

"PPlease stay..stay away from Yunno."

"You want him this badly."

"T-That's not it…" Fate swirled and gazed into my eyes, her burgundy eyes entrapped me and I was sucked in, I was trapped.

I pulled Fate in to my lips and they met and continued. My hands got busy as they untied Fate's tie, and brought my hands under her wrinkled shirt. My mind was blurry and all I could think about was being Fate's. However to my surprise, Fate turned me so I was on the bottom as she got busy. "Oi, kitty, I-I'm the violent one."

"F-F-FAATEEEEEE"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes and found myself in a….hotel room? I shivered and looked under the blankets….I was naked...that means I-I-I, no way. I hastily turned to look who my partner was and found no one, my head felt like it was hit with a bullet as I tried to recall my memories. "I slept with F-F- F-ate."


	6. Chapter 6

"Briiiiiing. Briiiiiiiiiing" I scrambled out holding onto my covers and retrieved my phone call.

"Takamachi-san! Aren't you a bit late to work!"

My eyes shot up and I glanced at my watch. 12:30. "SShii*"

"Excuse me…?"

"S-Sorry, I'll be there in a sec."

"No. Don't come to the head quarters. Head straight to street opposite the underground base. Our van is parked there. We've managed to track their conversations. They're having a illegal trading act again tonight. Tonight it's not just any act, its an act where the leader of the Black society has to attend. We can arrest them with the memory stick which contains evidence in my hands. Wait at the van for me, I'll be there in a sec.

My heart flared up in excitement. We might be able to arrest them…avenge my family, finally. But.._Fate, I hope she's left the Black Society…._My mind wandered off to the hazy memory from last night…._what is our relationship now? _

"Takamachi.. hurry up and be…AHHHHAHAHHAH…

Slience.

"Yagami?"

Slience.

I swiftly slid on my clothes and ran down towards the carpark, where I got into my car and raced to the police department. As soon as I got to my office my eyes widen in fear and the flares reflected my eyes. No….the police department was on fire.

I slowly paced myself out from my car, not wanting to believe what I was seeing. Men in red coats brought out injured casualties as the men in white coats strolled out a stroller in which the patients were placed in. I surveyed the department fast….everyone was injured. I overheard one of the men informing the other that the Black society were suspected for starting up the fire. The message shot through my mind and my heart began to growl. I was ready to leave and avenge my department family when something caught my eyes and before I walked towards the now covered body, tears streamed down my eyes. I pulled over the white covers slowly, reluctant to see who was under it. Brunette coloured hair caught my sight…then blue eyes. I held my left hand to my mouth, holding into my sobs. "No…No..Hayate..no..th-this." I turned my back to the body and ran away with a water fall in my eyes, to my car, where I drove away as fast as I could, and I only had one place in my mind. _Under ground basement._

I arrived to the van in which Hayate was supposed to wait for me at. "Hayate.." Tears started forming in my eyes again. _No, I can't start crying. Nothing will come from crying. _I parked my vehicle a few blocks away from the van as I unlocked the doors to the vehicle, my gaze focused on another pairs of eyes. Burgundy coloured eyes. "F-Fate. H-Have you finally quit the Black Society!"  
>Fate flashed a smile and I unconsciously ran to her and embraced her. Tears ran through my eyes. "You know H-Hayate…she's gone." Fate didn't reply and so I looked up to her emotionless face. "F-Fate? Are you listening to me? Hayate, she's she's she's" Fate looked down into my eyes. "Aww, really did she DIE now, about time, she did, stealing evidence from us. HAHAHA." She pushed me back and I landed hard on to the seat. "F-Fate, why? She's your boss, your FRIEND." "Oh, come on, friend?, I don't need friends, all I need is master and money." "Fate you're sick." She brought her face close to mine and whispered in my eyes. "Thanks." And before I knew what was happening my mind was blank and everything started to fade from my view.<p> 


	7. Is this the end?

**I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it and review. Thank you very much for supporting this fanfic. **

**Xenocryst. **

As I opened my drowsy eyes slowly, I came face to face to a white haired guy. His face smirked at me as I tried to attack him however I soon noticed that I was bounded to a chair, my legs tied to the legs of the chair and my arms tied at the back. Behind the white haired man, I could see Fate, her arms crossed and watching me with her emotionless eyes.

"Haha, you're finally awake," THe white haired guy said while caressing my cheeks."You should've of never went to the van, and never found out about the memory stick, then you wouldn't be stuck here and feel pain…later."

The man backed away and mumbled a 'go', and with that two men from the sides came charging towards me and as soon and they got to me they stripped off my t-shirt and jacket, leaving me feeling cold. They then soon touched, and groped me and all I saw was Fate watching her, not seeming like you care. "Sto-Stop please." I cried out, but to my surprise I was not in tears, while they now unzipped my pants. I looked tentatively towards Fate, as she talked to the man, however I could only hear muffled sounds.

"Shit, I-I feel…I" Fate said as she grasped her crossed arms.  
>"AHAHA, you…. pervert Fate." The man replied.<p>

And then seconds later the man ordered the boys the stop touching me and Fate then soon walked towards me and sat on me, her legs wide apart and her body touching mine. I blushed. Without another second spared, she kissed me viciously and touched me everywhere, just like the boys before, but this time, it felt much nicer. "Testarossa…what am I to you?"

Fate stayed slient as she nipped my neck, which caused a great moan from me. _This is bad, I'm enjoying this. _

Fate sat up and looked me in the eyes, "_Se* partner. _" And she went back to _violating _me. Her words rung in my ears, and my eyes soon teared up. _That's all I meant to you? _"But Fate, I-I thought you loved me, Last night you..we did it, right? We're more than that right right right!" Fate brought her hand up and slapped my face. "Shut up! What if we did, I do it everyday to other girls..you're nothing, just one of them." Tears and seat dripped down my face. "I get it…" I said as I drooped my head down. It seemed to have last for hours, and as it finished, I was naked bounded to a chair, but what surprised me was that although my pants was taken off by Fate, although her hands were close , she didn't even touch that bit. Nevertheless I was panting and my sight blurred a bit as I was soon carried to a room along with the chair.

The white hair guy approached me, "Did you feel good? HHAHA. Look around you." I obeyed and looked. This-this is the factory the drugs were made in, if I can just contact the police, I'll have them arrested for good. I screamed in joy inside. "This is the evidence you're always looking for, but before you're going to have it, you're going to die…and Fate is going to do it for real this time. Right Fate?" Fate took her eyes from the factory and glanced at us, and nodded. I sat in the chair while the Black society lunged the power in bags and place them in suit cases. In the middle of the process I saw the white haired guy pull Fate towards him and kissed her, his whole mouth engulfed hers. I felt sick, and it hurted, it hurted more than when I was violated. "How's that, your first time tasting it aye." He said in delight. Fate nodded, and seemed like she liked it but for my view she was suffering. After the packaging, the white haired guy approached me once again, with his hands filled with white powder substance, in which he shoved in my face…"This is what killed your family. Have a taste of it." Tears streamed down my face and anger burst out as I bit his hand, which was reciprocated with a punch leaving me with a bloody nose. The drug encircled my mouth and I spat all that I could out.

"Kill her. Fate NOW." The man handed a gun to Fate in which she took it slowly.

Fate walked towards me, her face was grim as she lifted the gun so it was point to my chest. THe man raised Fate's hand towards my head. "Here, now shoot." He demanded. Fate turned the safety off and pressed the trigger. I closed my eyes and prayed one last time. And BANG.

….

….

….

….

….

I opened one of my eyes, to see that I was still alive, what?

"Good job Fate…that was a test to see if you were truly mine, that was a fake gun."  
>"Yes master. I am honored to have passed your test."<br>"Now, take this," Fate took it and I assumed that was a real gun. "Kill her." He smirked.

Fate held the gun to my head. _Déjà vu. _Except this time it was a real gun. Fate looked at me and mumbled a "See ya", as she pulled the safety off and slowly fiddled with the trigger. I closed my eyes, waiting for the bang.


	8. The End

**Under cover **

Here is the last chapter of Undercover, all you unanswered questions might not be included in this last chapter, so I'll leave that to your own imagination~ :)

Thank you to the amazing Mello-san who edited and enhanced this chapter, seriously, nothing would of have been done if it weren't for her. :)

Final Chapter 

Fate held the gun to my head.

_Déjà vu._

Except this time it was a real gun. Fate looked at me and mumbled a small "See ya" as she pulled the safety off and slowly fiddled with the trigger. I swiftly shut my eyes, waiting for the bang.

…

…

"_Fate chan… I love you. I just _love_~ serving justice with you," I stated, emphasizing 'love' more than necessary to prove my point. Snuggling closer to my lover, I placed my head on her collarbone._

"_You sure say some utterly embarrassing things sometimes," Fate mumbled with a light scratch to her cheek in embarrassment. "But… I love you more. I would do anything to avenge your parent's death," she continued, firm and resolute. _

"_Mou… I love you more. The Black Society's not as easy as you think, Fate… You could die trying to catch them… I'd rather we do it together," I protested. _

_Fate's grasp tightened and I looked up towards her face._

_She was crying..._

"_It isn't fair… They just took it. They took something so precious from you," she hoarsely whispered. _

"_It's okay." I wiped away my girlfriend's tears and gave her a light, gentle kiss on her forehead in reassurance. Tears then began to harbour my own eyes. "I love you, Fate-chan." _

…_._

…_._

…_._

_It was right after our failed capture of the black society, not only did I we fail to discover their hideout, I was now in a hospital bed treating my wounds. Pathetic right? I was in a state of giving up and to make it worst, Fate visited me and declared she didn't like me. _

_She walked up to my bed, pulled the curtains out of the way and stepped in. "We're breaking up, now!" _

_I stared at her, in complete turmoil, I think my heart stopped. "Fate chan?" I questioned. _

"_Fuck! Are you even listening to me? I said we're breaking up, I want nothing to do with you." Fate growled her fist clenched. _

_My mind kicked me, and I slowly registered Fate's words. "No…. Fate-chan, I don't want to… Please I love you. I don't want to separate!" I cried, fiercely grabbing hold of her clothing._

_How could she say things like that so suddenly when everything was going fine?_

"_I just don't have that feeling for you… Nanoha," Fate said with an impassive countenance. _

"_I don't get it…" I mumbled numbly, refusing to believe my ears._

"_You don't have to. We're breaking up. Nothing needs to be understood," was her harsh retort in its finality._

…_._

…_._

"_You've changed, Fate chan. You're not Fate anymore…" _

….

…

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Five gun shots… I tentatively opened my eyes.

I wasn't dead…

My eyes widen at the scene that unfolded in front of me. Five gun shots; one on each of the three henchmen, one on the white haired mastermind, and one on …

… On… Fate… chan…?

Blood was all I could see. Visibly limitless heaps of blood engulfed the floor with its tainted hue. Fate stood there, blood splurging out from the bullet wound on her chest.

The white haired man stood still, no injury seen, remaining intact. He imaged Fate's stable stance and their eyes pierced each others' like cleanly craved swords. I shifted in my seat, hoping to loosen the ropes that were grasped to my ankles and wrist. It was futile, I couldn't budge, I could help Fate, I could only watch and pray. _Fate…_

"Ah~ My dear Fate chan," The criminal smirked as he approached Fate, with his arms outstretched, almost wanting a hug. " I believed in you."

He lunged forward and punched Fate, right where the bullet landed, exerting unbelievable pain to Fate.

"FATE!" I cried out with all I could.

Blood spurted from her mouth but she didn't budge. Her head was held high, and she took the attack like it was nothing.

"We trusted you. You haven't even given me your entire body yet." He smirked. "Why don't we do it here?" He laughed as he reached out to pull Fate's hair holding her still. He then proceeded to lick her.

"Don't touch her!" I growled. I struggled harder in my seat which wouldn't budge. I cried.

"I'm not that bad, I mean you were one of us, Fate. Killing others and all." He laughed sinisterly again as he threw Fate to the ground and continuously stepped on her wound.

"Let her go…please!" My voice was reaching nowhere, he wasn't listening.

Fate's eyes widen to his words, and she pushed his feet from her body with her arms, she stood up, wasting no time and quickly returned the kicks with her own strong powerful kick, right in that area.

"Fuck you Fate." The man cursed while covering the injured area. Fate picked up the nearest gun lying on the cold floor, and aimed it at the gang boss.

"I never…never was one of you." Her voice was filled with pain and hate. Following her words she shot him, giving no mercy.

The white haired man collapsed and Fate shifted those glazed burgundy orbs at him, staring...

"Fate… chan?" I managed to croak out in a dull whisper.

Fate turned, her expression… was gentle, calm and loving. She was smiling. She walked towards me, dropped the gun in her hands, and untied me from the chair. She pulled her jacket over my body with tender care. Tears uncontrollably cascaded down my eyes, and all I could see was a blurred outline delineating Fate's body.

"Fate-chan … We need to take you to the hospital!" I exclaimed as I tried to drag her out of the room.

She wouldn't budge…

"The police is outside, arresting the members of the gang. It's over, Nanoha… for them… _and_ for me…" Fate informed me with a morbid smile.

I didn't like it. That smile…

"We can still make it, Fate-chan, please…! I love you so much; I don't want to lose you again."

Fate settled her eyes on me and slowly started to follow. "I doubt I'll make it in time, but if it makes you happy, then—" she began only to come to an abrupt halt.

_BANG_!

I felt warmth embrace me, and quickly looked back.

Fate was shot… Again...

I looked behind her and saw the Black Society's leader, smirking. I slowly placed Fate down, and ran over to the fucking man. I kicked him over and over and over and over again. Tears dripped down my face, faster than ever.

I've lost everything. _Everything was over_ because of this _fucking_ guy.

"N-N-Nano—ha" I heard a hoarse voice call out to me.

Released from my raging frenzy, I looked back over to Fate and saw her on her two feet, walking over to me. "I-I'm prêt-ty s-s-trong… Hahah..." She chuckled as she walked towards me, stretching her arms out for a hug.

I ran and jumped onto her, tackling her down towards the cold, hard ground. "BAKA!" I cried.

Fate took one big breath to steady herself. "It's been forever since we were in this position… I missed it."

I was on top of Fate with a leg in between her own, my head planted gently onto her collarbone. "Fate… please don't leave me again," I begged.

Fate smiled again.

I felt insecurity latch itself onto me at the action. "I hate your smile, Fate. Stop smiling!"

"I'm h-happy, though…" she retorted softly, as she lovingly stroking my hair. Blood spurted out from Fate's mouth again and her body suddenly dropped significantly in temperature. It was beyond what it should have been on average.

"No… No… Fate-chan…" Fate grabbed my head and pulled me in for a kiss. It wasn't long; it was a short, brief kiss… One you would give your cat. But it felt like it was everything I needed; it felt like Fate was giving her soul to me.

"I'm dying, Nanoha," Fate said bluntly with a smile as she used her last energy to reach my cheeks. "Leave me with a smile, will you?"

I attempted to smile, but what came out were more tears. "I love you, Fate-chan…"

"You're still a virgin…" Fate mentioned flippantly with a chuckle… and her hand fell from my cheeks to the side of her body.

She was cold…

My Fate was cold…

**Undercover **

1 year later ~

R.I.P

Fate Testarossa

I stood in front of the grave of my most loved being. I loved her so much. I don't know how she could have thought of leaving me.

"Fate… all these unanswered questions… mysteries… How am I supposed to know them now?" Tears left my eyes, but I smiled warmly. "You didn't even take my virginity… I can't believe you. I would've been happier if you did…" I sighed. "You never liked taking advantage of things, did you? I don't know what made me believe you have changed. In reality, you never changed. You did all those things… for me... I read it, you know? Hayate's reports..."

I fell to my knees, and embraced the tombstone in front of me, placing featherlike kisses onto it. "I love you, Fate; never will I stop. May we meet again, my beloved."

I stood up and walked from the grave, laughing at Fate's ridiculous last words. "Those last words, should've been "I love you." Or something romantic..." I dryly stated for the world to hear. 

**Undercover **

"And we present to you the highest rank member of the police force, Takamachi, Nanoha!"

Confetti and balloons were all strewn on every angle of the room as the team members celebrated the promotion of their own, renowned ace.

Yunno walked over to me and gave me a tight, friendly hug. "Congratulations, Nanoha."

I smiled. "Thanks."

During the night, I conversed with others, had a few drinks, and went to bed when everyone left.

I walked to my comfy double sized bed, throwing myself on it while my hands hit the side of my table, causing my hand to feel the severe pain.

Cursing the table, I turned off the lights and went to bed without washing myself.

**Undercover**

I woke up as the sun shone in my room, causing unwelcomed light to greet my drowsy face. I turned towards the other side of the bed and hit my hand on the side of my table, causing an item to drop and make a sound as it fell to the ground.

I sat up and picked up the item. I looked at it. It was a tin box I had never seen before. I proceeded to open it only to find a trip of paper inside. I took it out and read it.

I felt tears gather before it formed a steady waterfall. I didn't bother to conceal it or wipe the droplets away.

I held the item close to my heart and smiled with all my heart since the day Fate left.

_I have always loved you, Nanoha. I _loved_~ serving justice with you, too. Sincerely, Fate. _


End file.
